


What happened?

by Fanatic32



Category: GOT7
Genre: Friendship, Team Wang, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic32/pseuds/Fanatic32
Summary: Mark and Jackson used to be amazing friends before and at the beginning of their debut. But what had happened in 6 years that made Jackson avoid Mark?
Relationships: Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. December 2013

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please let me know what you guys think and if I should continue. I'm not the best writer, so please ignore the mistakes.

December 2013.

“Psssst. Pssssssst.”

Mark was just about to fall asleep when he heard a noise. He wasn’t sure if he was just hearing things, so he listened closely. “Psssst. Mark. Are you awake?” Of course, it was Jackson thought Mark. Mark looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. My god. What was Jackson doing awake so late? Once again, he heard Jackson whispering his name. “Mark?....”

Mark really just wanted to sleep. The members had a tiring day of practice for their debut next month and they also had an early morning the next day. Mark sighed and said in a groggy voice, “Hmmm. What is it Gaga? You should be sleeping. We have an early day tomorrow.”

Hearing Mark’s voice Jackson instantly climbed down from his bed, pushed Mark against the wall and laid right next to him under the covers.

“Gaga what are you doing? Go back to sleep.” Mark knew Jackson was really excited for their debut. He must be thinking too much that he can’t fall asleep. This has been happening for the past few weeks. Mark turned around and faced Jackson. It took a few minutes for Mark’s eyes to adjust to the dark. He could see Jackson was facing up, wide eyed, unblinking. What was wrong now thought Mark. Suddenly Jackson turned his head facing Mark and started whispering excitedly.

“Mark hyung. Oh my gosh we are actually debuting. I can’t wait. I am worried because I can’t get that move down, but I am hoping that Yugyeom will help. Do you think we will become as famous as 2pm sunbaenim? And also, when you do you think we will be able to see the music video. We filmed it last week. Shouldn’t it be done by now?”.

Mark knew that Jackson wouldn’t stop talking. It was late but Jackson was too excited to go to sleep. But Mark was tired, and he couldn’t possibly stay awake talking to him. Mark grabbed Jackson’s shoulder, trying to stop Jackson from moving and hopefully calm him down.

“Jackson it’s late. Go to sleep. We have practice early morning.” “But Marrkkkkkk. I need to talk about it, or I won’t stop thinking and I won’t fall asleep.”

Mark knew the only way for Jackson to fall asleep was to talk about what he was thinking of or his brain would keep on running and running. “Okay. But we will only talk about one topic and that’s it. After you need to go back to bed and sleep.” And let me sleep too thought Mark.

Jackson took a deep breath and calmed down, thinking about what he wanted to talk about. The debut? The costumes? The music? The fans? Then he finally decided, he wanted to talk about Markson. “Markson” Jackson whispered sheepishly.

Not again Mark thought. Jackson had come up with a ship name to annoy Bam Bam, the third member of the international line in GOT7. “What do you mean Markson?”, questioned Mark.

Jackson then started talking about all his hopes and dreams of becoming famous in Korea, and then Markson going to China to make their debut and become music and fashion icons in the industry. He talked about making their own company, label and creating lots of music. Mark was touched. They used to talk about this all the time. Going to China and making their mark, but they hadn’t talked about it for so long. Mark thought Jackson was just saying it to be nice and didn’t take it seriously. But seeing Jackson that night talking about it so passionately, Mark knew then and there that Jackson Wang was going to make a name out of himself.

Mark decided to join Jackson, excitedly talking about their future and dreams and eventually they both tired themselves out and feel asleep with the sound of birds chirping.

_Mark and Jackson were two peas in the pod. Everyone in JYP knew that if you needed to find either of the boys, they would be together. Even though they were such opposites, they had such a unique friendship. Mark adopted Jackson as his little brother when he came to JYP and their friendship bloomed. A Hong Kong native, who didn’t know what he had gotten himselves into, leaving fencing behind and joining JYP. Both Mark and Jackson would debut in GOT7 with 5 other members, JB, Junior, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom. These two, with their dreams and aspirations didn’t know what their future held. But what had happened in the next 6 years that made Jackson avoid Mark?_


	2. March 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Mark hate him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy xx

Jackson just came back from New York and was staying at his home in Korea. He didn’t know how long he would be staying because of the corona virus outbreak. The rest of GOT7’s Spinning Top tour dates got cancelled as well. Jackson also had many plans to fly back to China in between the tour dates to prepare for his albums and clothing line.

Jackson was worried, not knowing how this would affect his plans. He did have a meeting with JYP and GOT7 next week to plan out their possible schedules. Jackson would then have to plan out his solo activities in between everything and make sure nothing clashed. He loved doing GOT7 activities, but all his solo activities had been planned out since last year and this outbreak had completely ruined his schedule.

In addition of having to worry about his growing list of things to do, Jackson couldn’t even do much at home because everyone was quarantined and social distancing. He did have his own home studio but making songs every day and night wouldn’t be good for his mental health.

Jackson had vowed that he would use this break to strengthen his mental and physical health so when he got back to work, he would be at his best. Jackson also wanted to ensure that he didn’t burn out by working on music all the time during quarantine.

For the first time in a long time Jackson was sleeping in and waking up late. His quarantine days were usually waking up at 12:00 pm, making a green smoothie, going on social media and then going to his studio to do some work. In between he would find time to work out. Jackson was committed to eating healthy and not gaining unnecessary weight. He wanted to look good for his fans. But Jackson did occasionally snack cheese sticks and burgers. Specifically mozzarella cheese burgers.

Jackson was also constantly meeting up with the other members a lot. They were all fed up with staying indoors. He usually met up with Mark hyung, Yugyeom and Bam Bam because they all lived pretty close together.

Jackson had recently released the news of 100 Ways released and was excited to see his fans reaction. While Jackson was scrolling on Twitter and thinking about his other songs he wanted to release, his mind wandered to Mark.

Jackson was constantly thinking about Mark, especially when he was doing his solo work. He didn’t know if it was because he was locked at home, so he was just bored, but everything just made him think of Mark.

Jackson and Mark had a good relationship. They did have that huge fight back in 2016 with that big mess in L.A., but boys fight all the time and Mark and Jackson are brothers, so they made up really quick. They weren’t as close as they were when they were training and first debuted.

The Markson ship did put a lot of strain in their relationship. In the beginning, the ship was to annoy Bam Bam and also for fanservice. But the fans started taking it seriously. The tipping point was when Jackson’s and Mark’s solo fans started attacking each other all over social media.

Mark and Jackson decided that it was best if they didn’t interact that much in public as they usually would, but they were still very close behind the scenes. But lately, there had been some tension between them and Jackson admits that it was partially his fault.

Mark could do nothing wrong. He was an angel and was so supportive of all the member’s activities outside of GOT7. Mark was always cheering for the members on the sideline. Even though the fans didn’t see this side of Mark often, Mark was the pillar of GOT7. He was quiet but always made sure that all the members were doing well physically and mentally. He would notice if one of the members were down, and then be extra loud those days to make up for it and take the attention away during filming. Jackson honestly didn’t know where GOT7 would be without his support.

Jackson smiled remembering the time when fans went crazy hearing Mark sing to DWAY in the behind the scenes footage for their Seven Secrets+ show in Thailand. This was even before Jackson’s first album Mirrors was released.

Mark was very strong mentally and never took what people were saying to heart. When GOT7 weren’t bringing in the results they hoped to when they debuted, Mark was there encouraging everyone.

But Mark also had many hopes and dreams, but as everyone knew, he always put GOT7 first. During the end speech for Keep Spinning tour in Seoul, Mark started crying mentioning how they didn’t think they would ever be able to perform at the venue and fulfill their dream.

Jackson thought it was probably since that speech that Mark kept on popping in his mind. The fans may think that Mark is very emotional, but behind the scenes Mark never talks about his feelings or thoughts. He always puts GOT7 before himself and Jackson admired Mark for that. GOT7 really only saw Mark open during their performances, when he got too emotional and couldn’t stop his tears from flowing.

It was since then that Jackson remembered that it wasn’t only Jackson that wanted to make it big in China. He remembered how both him and Mark thought about those dreams of debuting in China and doing more outside the group.

Jackson’s big personality allowed him to do well in variety shows and make connections at the beginning of GOT7’s career. His passion to do more blinded him and drove him to take too much on his plate. Jackson had begged Jinyoung PD-nim to let him open his own studio in China. But at a certain point Jackson was ignoring his health and started stretching himself thin, trying to do GOT7’s activities in Korea and Japan while working on Team Wang. The members agreed that Jackson should stop doing Japan activities and focus on China in 2017.

But through all this Jackson thought, he had left Mark behind and this was making him feel immense guilt. Jackson and Mark were supposed to accomplish all the things he was doing together, but Jackson went ahead.

Jackson was too kind and wanted to please everyone. But this kindness and thinking of others made him feel guilty and put a gap in between their relationship. But Jackson did not want to admit this. He wanted to think everything was fine. But deep-down Jackson knew that it was because of him their relationship went astray and it was all his fault.

Every time the members were together, they were too busy to notice how Jackson was avoiding Mark. Jackson also hung around Jinyoung a lot or joked around with the maknae line. And whenever he hung out with Mark, the other members were there so Mark probably didn’t realize the strain either between them.

Jackson shook his head, trying to get these thoughts out of his mind. He really needed to do something about this guilt because sometimes it became too much that he had difficulty breathing.

_Jackson wondered if Mark hated him for stealing his dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think! xx


	3. Is it hate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark worries when he realizes that Jackson is indeed avoiding him and not telling him things. He talks to Jinyoung and decides what to do next.

March 2020

Mark was hanging out with Bambam at his house. Bambam had messaged him earlier that he had ordered food and if Mark wanted to come over and eat. All the members were getting tired of quarantine and hanging out with each other constantly. Mark lived very close to Bambam, so he was always going over there.

Mark had quickly put on a hoodie, grabbed a mask and left his house for Bambam. He just had to walk for 10 minutes.

As soon as Mark entered the house, he could smell Thai food. Mark knew that Bambam must be feeling homesick. Bambam usually only had Thai food when he missed home and especially during the virus outbreak, he must be worried about his family.

Mark felt the same too, with his family all the way in LA and the situation not getting any better. He didn’t know when he would be able to go see his family. He was going to go see them in January, but his schedule got messed up and it didn’t work out.

Mark and Bambam were eating and chatting. Bambam mentioned that Yugyeom was supposed to come over too but decided to hang out with his brother. Mark was deep in his thoughts, thinking about their upcoming comeback and preparations when Mark all of a sudden heard Bambam say Team Wang fashion label.

Mark looks at Bambam curiously and asks, “What Team Wang fashion label?”

Mark obviously knew that Jackson had been working on his fashion brand for years. Always updating the members and asking for their opinions. Mark was very proud of the younger and how much he had accomplished.

“Yeah.”, Bambam said. “Jackson was telling me about how he will be launching his fashion label in the next few months. Most likely when he goes back to China after our comeback. He showed be all the items. There will probably be some last-minute changes, but it all looks amazing. I’m so excited for hyung.”

It must have shown on Mark’s face because Bambam asked next, “Hyung, did you not know?”

Mark stammered a bit. He didn’t know what to say. Mark had realized that there had been some tension between him and Jackson and he didn’t quite know why. He had tried to think back to see if he might have done something wrong but never found a reason.

Mark didn’t want to worry his dongsaeng, so he said, “No Bambam. I know about the fashion brand. Jackson talked to me about it before. He must have just forgotten to tell me that it’ll be launching soon because he is so busy.”

Mark and Bambam watched some T.V. after. Mark was deep in thought when he came up with the conclusion that there is definitely something wrong between Jackson and him. He knew this for certain because even if Jackson was busy, they were talking constantly during quarantine and the younger never brought it up once.

Mark knew he needed to talk to Jackson eventually and find out what had caused a rift between them. But at the same time, he didn’t, fearing what he might find out. He should talk to Jinyoung or Jaebeom about this Mark thought. Maybe Jackson mentioned something to them, or they had noticed something.

Mark decided to meet with Jinyoung the very next day. He messaged Jinyoung that night, asking him to come over and hang out. It was better talking to Jinyoung than Jaebeom thought Mark. He didn’t want to cause unnecessary stress on the leader and make him think that the members weren’t getting along.

Jinyoung came to Mark’s house and as soon as he entered the house Milo was all over him, jumping and licking his face. Jinyoung chuckled and said, “Looks like someone missed me.”

“Mi mi, come here.” Mark laughs and invited Jinyoung in. Mark and Jinyoung talked for a while and Mark kept on bringing up random topics, not wanting to talk about Jackson just yet.

But Jinyoung knew that something was up and after a while Jinyoung sighed and said, “Okay hyung. Let’s get straight to the point. What is bothering you? I know you love me and all, but you never invited me to your house so urgently before.”

Mark nibbled on his lips, trying to think about a way to say that something was wrong between Jackson and him, and it might be his fault. “Mark hyung, you know you can tell me anything. Come on. Spit it out.” Jinyoung said impatiently.

Mark sighed and slumped against the sofa. He put his hands to his face and mumbled, “Jackson hates me.”

Jinyoung is completely puzzled. “What do you mean Seun-ah hates you?” asked Jinyoung.

Then Mark tells Jinyoung about what had been happening lately. How Mark has felt that there was tension between the two and that Jackson was avoiding him. He also told him that Jackson didn’t tell him about the Team Wang fashion launch.

Jinyoung laughed. “Hyung you are clearly overthinking this. Firstly, Jackson was probably too busy and forgot to tell you. You know how he gets when he is excited about new things.”

Mark nods and agrees. “But Jinyoung-ah, I feel like there is something wrong between us. I don’t know what it is. It’s probably something I did”, said Mark guiltily.

“Hyung you can’t think like that. You probably didn’t do anything wrong and are reading into this too much. Jackson might just be stressed or something. But if you really feel like there is something wrong, there is no harm in talking to Jackson about it.”

“That’s true. Maybe the next time I’ll see him, I’ll talk to him.”

“That’s good. You should do it soon, especially with the comeback coming soon. It’s not good to keep things inside for too long and let it eat you up. Especially in quarantine when everyone is already losing their minds.”

Before Jinyoung left, he hugged Mark tightly. “It’ll be alright hyung. We are all here. Don’t worry too much and talk to him.”

After Jinyoung left Mark sat back on the sofa. Jinyoung always knew the right thing to say and it eased Mark's mind a bit. But Mark can’t help but worry about the conversation that he would have with Jackson soon and the repercussions of it.

Mark really did think that it was something he did. Jackson wore his heart on his sleeve and cannot do anything wrong thought Mark. Mark silently agreed with himself that it was for sure his fault and needed to apologize soon and fix it.

_Mark whispered under his breath, “Hopefully he doesn’t hate me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy xx   
> There will probably be one more chapter where Mark confronts Jackson.


	4. March 28th 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jackson talk about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy Mark and Jackson's heart to heart conversation :)

Mark and Jackson had just left from Bambam’s place. It was Jackson’s birthday and Yugyeom, Bambam, Jackson and Mark had all met up at Bambam’s to hang out. Jaebeom, Jinyoung and Youngjae couldn’t make it because they either lived too far or had early schedules the next day.

Jackson was glad that he wasn’t alone with Mark. He used both Bambam and Yugyeom as a barrier to help distant himself from the older. He didn’t want to spend time with him and make it awkward. He also didn’t want Mark to find out about his guilt or notice the obvious tension between the two.

But Jackson didn’t know that Mark was already suspicious and had talked about it with Jinyoung. Jackson also didn’t know that Mark was blaming himself about the entire ordeal.

Yugyeom had left earlier that night, so it was just Mark and Jackson now. They were walking back home. Both their houses were walking distance from Bambam’s and each other. Jackson’s house came earlier than Mark, so he was going to drop the younger off first.

Jackson was scolding himself that he had ended up in this situation, alone with Mark. He should have left earlier thought Jackson. They were both walking side by side in complete silence. It was pretty quiet on the street as it was already very late at night.

They both knew it wasn’t a comfortable silence either, but they both also didn’t want to admit it. Jackson was gnawing on his lip, trying to think of a conversation or to say something witty to distract Mark from the obvious awkward silence between the two.

But Mark had known Jackson for years and would immediately tell by the tone of his voice that something was off. So Jackson decided to just remain silent instead.

On the other hand, Mark was thinking about how to talk to Jackson. How to bring up the topic that there was something wrong between them. That it was his fault and he wanted to fix it.

When they arrived at Jackson’s apartment, Jackson was turning around to say bye to Mark when the elder interrupted and asked to come up for a beer.

Mark had made a decision on the whim that it was best to get this conversation over with fast and not to draw it out. Also considering the fact that this was probably going to be the only time that Mark had Jackson’s sole attention and no other members around, it was best to do the talk tonight.

Jackson wanted to say no, not wanting to stay in Mark’s company any longer and feel the guilt eating away at him. He really didn’t want Mark to confront him or blame him.

But Jackson couldn’t. It was an unwritten rule between the two members that when either one of them asked to have a beer, it was usually because they wanted to talk about something serious or important. And Jackson clearly couldn’t deny Mark when he specifically asked for a beer.

Mark didn’t know that Jackson was having a vicious internal battle, debating to let Mark up or just send him home with an excuse of being tired.

But Jackson thought he had already made Mark suffer by stealing his dreams and then rubbing it in his face. No matter how guilty and sick Jackson felt, he couldn’t come up with an excuse to turn down Mark. He couldn’t dare hurt his hyung even more.

“Sure man. Come on up”, said Jackson as nonchalantly as he could.

They both hadn’t grabbed a beer with each other for a long time, but fell into their routine and respective roles easily. Mark went and sat on the sofa, making himself comfortable while Jackson went to grab two beers from the fridge.

Jackson took his time in the kitchen though, nervous about spending one on one time with Mark, which he hadn’t done for months. Jackson had gone out of his way not to be alone with Mark, but the inevitable was just a few feet away.

Jackson stiffly walked back to the sofa, which didn’t go unnoticed by the elder, but Mark let it pass, too nervous about the pending discussion they were about to have. He didn't know how it would end up, with their friendship ending or being mended.

Jackson sat on the sofa by Mark, but as far as he possibly could without raising any suspicions. They both quietly sipped on the beer, tension increasing between the two steadily.

Neither one of them wanted to talk first. Both were filled with an enormous amount of guilt, both of whom were wrong to to feel it.

But Jackson was relieved that he didn’t have to start the conversation because it was Mark that asked to have the beer, which meant that Jackson just had to sit, waiting for the older to talk first.

Mark didn’t know how to bring up the topic. He was thinking of different ways to start. He didn’t know if he should outright ask what he did wrong or first start with small talk.

“Jackson” “Mark hyung.”

They looked at each other startled. Both had spoken at the same time.

“You go first Mark hyung. Clearly you wanted to talk about something.”, Jackson said while gesturing to the beer they were drinking together.

Mark didn’t know what to say first. Mark sighed while rubbing his face with his hand, slightly wet from the condensation of the cold beer. Mark chose to blurt it out instead.

“I’m sorry.”

Jackson just looked back at him with confusion, thinking why Mark would be apologizing for something. Clearly the tension between the two was his fault so it must be something else that Mark was talking about.

Mark had realized after apologizing that he should have started with something else and then say sorry. But he was filled with too much jitters to think properly and just wanted to get the problem over with quickly.

“Hyung. Why are you apologizing?” questioned Jackson.

Mark looked up at Jackson, with tears swimming his eyes. Jackson heart broke into pieces seeing the pain in his hyung’s eyes. He needed to fix this fast. Jackson hated seeing Mark cry, whose face was too beautiful to be covered with tears or sadness.

The older started babbling, too overwhelmed with emotion to think straight. Tears were threatening to fall down as he explained to Jackson what he was apologizing for.

“I know I did something wrong Jackson. There has been tension between us for months. I couldn’t pinpoint what happened and I talked to Jinyoung about it too. But it’s probably my fault. I’m sorry if I hurt you in any way or was insensitive. You know how much I care about you and I never want to hurt you. I don’t know what I did, but please forgive me. I miss you so much. I am so sor-.”

Before Mark could continue frantically apologizing, Jackson interrupted him.

“Hyung. What are you talking about? Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Well obviously I did something wrong. You’ve been avoiding me and don’t deny it." said Mark as he gave the younger a pointed look.

"Every time we are left alone for a few minutes, you leave the room or always stick by the other members. We haven’t had a conversation other than greeting each other for weeks. You didn’t even tell me about your plans about launching Team Wang design label after the comeback and Seun-ah, you always tell me these things.”

As Mark was explaining himself, Jackson’s heart broke into even more pieces. He couldn’t believe that the entire time his hyung was feeling guilty for absolutely nothing. His humble, kind hyung who immediately took the blame without even thinking that it may have been Jackson’s fault.

When Mark finally finished speaking, he wiped the tears from his eyes, feeling uncomfortable to be showing such a vulnerable side to him. Jackson scooted closer to Mark and took his hands in his laps and patted it gently.

“Hyung. Look at me.”

Mark refused to, too overwhelmed with emotions. Jackson then used one of his hands to move Mark’s chin so he could look at him. Mark stared at Jackson’s wide, expressive eyes that only held guilt.

“Yien. You did nothing wrong. Don’t feel guilty. If anything, I should be the one apologizing.”

Then Jackson explained everything. He first started by talking about the dreams they discussed when they were trainees. And then how Jackson got too ambitious and left Mark behind. Left GOT7 behind and went to China to establish his own studio.

Doing everything Mark and Jackson were supposed to do together. Produce music. Collaborate with other artists and companies. And Jackson’s recent endeavour, a fashion label.

Jackson continued by talk about how much guilt he felt when creating his own company in China. Rubbing all his successes into his face and not taking Mark’s feelings into account. The guilt that was eating away at him, which caused him to distance himself from the older. How he was too much of a coward to face him.

As the younger was speaking the entire time, he was starting at his hands holding Mark’s hands, so he didn’t see the emotions passing through Mark’s eyes.

Confusion. Realization. Understanding. Heartache. Guilt and anger.

But when Jackson looked up at the end of his explanation, he just noticed the anger in Mark’s gaze. He recoiled, feeling the harsh glare.

Jackson was thinking that Mark was angry with him because he stole his dreams. But he was wrong.

Mark was furious at the younger, but not for the reason that Jackson thought. He was angry because he couldn’t believe that the younger could even think such vile thoughts.

How could Mark be angry at Jackson for succeeding? Yes, Mark had hopes and dreams, some of which Jackson was achieving. But they both had such different definitions of success.

To Jackson, who has so much passion, success was to achieve all his aspirations and goals. To go even beyond his dreams and to make his own mark on the world.

But to Mark it was different. His idea of success was being content with ones’ life and being healthy. Yes, he wanted to open his own studio or create his own clothing line, but he wasn’t driven like Jackson with his passion.

Jackson who would sleep just a few hours in a week and work till he fainted. Mark knew that when he had the opportunity or chance, he will achieve all his goals. But that also didn't mean he didn’t work hard either, just at a different pace.

Both Jackson and Mark did things in their own way, which was okay. But what was not okay obviously was Jackson thinking that Mark hated him.

Mark was ecstatic that Jackson was achieving so much at such a young age. Jackson was like a younger brother to Mark and he saw all the blood, sweat and tears that the younger shed to get where he was now. Proud couldn’t even explain how Mark felt about Jackson.

Mark had seen the way Jackson had recoiled when noticing the anger in his eyes. He immediately reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Seun-ah” Mark said gently, as he was talking to a scared animal. “You are the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.”

Jackson looked up at Mark with confusion. The next he knows, Mark is hitting the back of Jackson’s head. He pouts, while rubbing it.

“I don’t understand hyung.”

“Gaga. Why would I be angry that you are working towards your dreams? I am so proud of you. Seeing you accomplish your goals makes me even more proud. I could never be angry at you.”

“What? But I stole your dreams.”

“Stop saying that. Everyone has their own dreams and works towards them differently. Of course I want to have my own studio and clothing label, but I’ll do that at my own pace. That also doesn’t mean that you can’t do that either.”

“But don’t you get upset when I’m doing everything you want to.”

“No Gaga. You are my brother. I am proud of you. But what I am upset is that you don’t talk to me anymore, about anything. I want to see you at your best and worst. I want to hear about all your Team Wang stuff. I hate myself for making you think that I would be jealous. It’s the complete opposite.”

“No, no” Jackson said hurriedly to correct Mark. “You didn’t do anything. It’s all me. I’m sorry. I sometimes get in my head and everything. I am so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You just need to get out of your head. Talk to me instead of running away, because that doesn’t solve anything. Okay?”

Jackson nodded eagerly. His eyes were shinning with love for Mark, an angel so selfless and giving.

“Another thing. You need to start thinking about yourself. Stop thinking about what others want or need.”

“I’ll try my best hyung.”

“We good?”

“Yeah.” Next thing Mark knew, he had an entire Wang puppy on top of him, squeezing the life out of him.

Mark chuckled and patted Jackson’s back. “Okay okay. Calm down.”

Jackson was so happy knowing that Mark was never mad at him. He knew that he needed to grow and put himself first, but that would be a work in progress. He was just delighted that his hyung would always by his side, no matter what.

“Let’s cuddle hyung” Jackson said excitedly, while trying to wrestle Mark to lie down. He never wanted to let his hyung go.

“No. Seun-ah stop.” Mark tried to push Jackson away from him. He was so heavy, crushing the air out of his lungs.

“Come on. I want to cuddle” said Jackson while pouting.

“Dude. We haven’t done this since trainee days.”

“Please”. Jackson showed his puppy eyes to Mark, which instantly made the older melt. Mark rolled his eyes but couldn’t say no to Jackson.

“Okay” he said while fondly looking at the younger. Jackson burrowed himself into Mark's side and played with his fingers, which held the ring that Jackson had given to Mark for his birthday a few years ago.

Jackson smiled thinking that Mark had always been a silent supporter for Jackson. The rest of the night they talked about Team Wang’s fashion label and other content coming out. Jackson still needed to learn to take care of himself first and not worry about his Mark hyung.

_But everything was going to be alright, because if Mark and Jackson have each other by their side, nothing could go wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments and kudos xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. xx


End file.
